The Great General's Son
by One-Winged Angel of Death
Summary: Raised his whole life by his father Naruto saw the evil and corruption of the country that his father served. As much as he wanted to change it, he never had the power to do so knowing he would have to face enemies he could never hope to match. That is until he met Kurama, the Kyuubi no Kitsune. With him by his side he will do anything in his power to fix his ruto/Esdeath


Hey guys I just thought of this the other day and just HAD to post it and on my birthday too to celebrate. And I k now what you all are thinking. "You always say you have little time." Well I'm getting back into the groove of things and hope to update maybe once every two weeks if I can. Oh well I don;t want to give away any more information then I need to or from the summary.

Pairing-Naruto/Esdeath

* * *

"Damn that old man." a young blond around 18 years old with spiky blond hair muttered as he walked through the streets. He wore a set of golden armor that matched his hair color with a sword on his side. On each of his cheeks were three scar-like birthmarks. He couldn't help but frown when he saw the large groups of people sitting on the streets looking like they haven't eaten in days. Many of the women looked broken, most likely from having been defiled for money. 'How can father work for someone who runs his city like this!' he thought to himself.

"Naruto!" the blond turned around to see a woman running towards him with a bright smile on her was a young woman with auburn hair and amber eyes. She wore her hair in a long ponytail that almost reached the ground. She was in a military uniform in favor of dresses and casual wear like most people, and was attired in upper-body armor. Her arms were metallic in place of flesh due to the heavy body modifications she had.

The teen couldn't help but smile a bit at the woman who stopped in front of him. "What are you doing here Seryu?" Naruto asked the woman who saluted to him and smiled. The blond sighed before looking at the people of the city. "I need to talk to my father." He said before he started to walk away with Seryu behind him.

"I got put as your personal guard!" She said cheerfully getting a sigh from the blond. "Your father asked the Prime Minister to get someone to keep you out of trouble and as a warrior of justice I will fulfill my duty!" She said excited about her new job. Naruto sweatdropped at the ecstatic expression she was making.

"I don't need a guard." He stated to Seryu earning a pout from the woman. "I have enough things to worry about, the last thing I need my father knowing my every step or worse _her_ knowing where I am." Naruto said shivering a bit when he said her.

"I don't know why you avoid General Esdeath so much. As her fiance you should want to spend time with her." Seryu said as if giving him a lecture. Naruto's shoulder slumped when she mention his current situation. He had met the general years ago when she had first become a general. She had been a few years older than him at the time and from that day forward she had claimed him as her future husband. "Speaking of which isn't your marriage in three months?" she asked the blond who nodded.

He silently cursed his father for agreeing to let the blue haired general marry him. Since that day he had to avoid the palace like the plague sometimes when she was there. He had to admit that she was very powerful and extremely smart. Adding in her beauty which could make even him blush she would be considered the perfect woman that many would jump at the chance to bed let alone marry. Or that would be the case if she wasn't a sadist with a fucked up philosophy on life.

"Seryu look it's Night Raid!" Naruto yelled suddenly as he pointed at a random group armed warriors who happened to be walking by at that moment. 'Forgive me' he thought when Seryu turned to them and ran at them with a serious expression in her face. While she did that he sneaked away from them while she tried to question them.

(Mountains 2 hours later)

Naruto found himself miles from the Capital and away from the corruption that plagued it. He often stayed outside of the city on training trips just to get away from the government in charge. While he never said it outloud he hated Honest. Because of his father he had met the man more times than he wanted. Every single time he saw him it reminded him how awful the country was doing.

" **Come to me…"** Naruto's head snapped towards the sound of the noise. To his left was a large cave. What made him suspicious however was the fact that he had been here several times before and not once had he seen it. The blond walked towards with and noticed that the area around the mouth of the cave looked completely natural, as if the entrance to the cave didn't even exist while the inside of the cave looked man made and layered with brick.

Naruto drew his sword as he passed into the entrance of the cave. Instantly he felt the air shift around him. Looking back he saw that the entrance had completely vanished leaving nothing but a brick wall. "Damn it all!" Naruto yelled as he punched the wall causing it to crack under the force behind his punch. His jaw nearly dropped when the wall fixed itself in seconds. "I guess I have to move forward…" He said as he turned towards the tunnel.

The more he moved into the tunnel the darker it got until he couldn't see anymore. He had half a mind to turn back but a part of him wanted to move forward. His entire body was tense as he slowly walked forward. Eventually he started to hear a heavy breathing coming from the darkness. He gripped his blade tightly as he rushed forward wanting to find out what had brought him here and to get out of this trap.

As he ran the sound of breathing got heavier and loud. He could hear a few growls mixed in with them. Unlike the total darker he was in before he started to see a light a distance away. A smirk appeared on his face as he ran at full speed towards the light. As he got even closer he saw an exit. "Finally!" he yelled as he passed the exit only to find himself.

What he found on the other side wasn't the mountain range like he wanted but rather a massive room with the larges fox he had ever seen. It was far larger than the mountains he was in before walking into the tunnel. Unlike many foxes he had seen before this one had rabbit-like ears and nine giant tails. However it looked extremely weak despite it's titanic size. It's eyes were a deep red with slit-like pupils.

" **Took you long enough human."** The fox growled at him before coughing roughly. Naruto raised an eyebrow at the state of the fox. It was weird to see such an intimidating beast looking so weak. " **I don't have much time."** The fox said before roaring at him. The blonde's blue eyes widened as he was sent flying back into the wall of the room.

'What the hell!?' Naruto thought as he got back on his feet. He glared at the fox who was dissolving into a mass of red bubbles. He could still see it's fox-like form but it was now completely made out of bubbles. Naruto raised his sword at the fox only for it to lose form and rush at him. His eyes widened as the mass slammed into him.

Pain surged through his body as the red bubbled were absorbed into his body by force. His skin was burnt off quickly as he absorbed the mass that used to be the giant fox. "Aaaaaaa **aaahhh!"** He screamed as his nails grew and became sharper and slightly longer. His once blue eyes turned red with slitted pupils which resembled the fox's eyes. His hair grew a bit and became wilder while his whisker marks thickened. His muscles bulked a bit his armor heated up as it absorbed bits of the fox.

As the last of the former fox entered his body, Naruto laid on his back with his eyes wide openned. His entire body was red from having his skin burnt off but it had already begun regenerating over his body. The incredible pain he had been feeling had now been replaced by pure strength. He felt like nothing could stop him, he also noticed that his armor felt very tight now due to growth in muscle mass. Looking as his nails he saw that they were now longer but the quickly returned back to their normal look.

"Naruto!" He heard Seryu say as looked up. She had a worried look on her face, behind her was a small squad of guards from the capital. Naruto stood up and stretched a bit before walking towards the guards. He didn't know when or how he had ended up back outside but he could still feel the unstoppable power and the muscle he had randomly gained proved that that event with the fox wasn't some dream. "What happened to you?" She asked looking at the blond. It was obvious that he had changed since she had last seen him a few hours ago.

" **Don't tell her human."** Naruto heard in his head. His eyes widened when he recognized the voice of the fox that had been absorbed into his body. " **I'll explain more later on but for now lie to her."** The fox commanded him. Naruto frowned but complied since he still didn't know what was happening between him and the fox.

"I don't know." he half lied. It may have been a bit of a risk since she would report this in without a doubt and he would likely be asked to meet with his father. "Seryu I think that I will return to my house, i'm tired." He said before walking towards the city. The guards muttered among themselves as Seryu's face turned red from anger before huffing and walking after him.

(Next Day)

Naruto yawned as he woke up in his bed. His eyes looked over his large room which was painted a dark blue with several desks and drawers filled with weapons and papers before he noticed something or rather someone snuggling into the left side of his body. Looking over dread filled his body at the sight of blue hair.

"Hm Naruto…" The woman moaned in her sleep. He could see a tall, beautiful and slender woman with long light blue hair and eyelashes. She was wearing one of his orange dress shirts and a pair of light blue panties she also has a tattoo on her chest.

" **Interesting…"** The fox's voice said in his head. It was then that Naruto remembered all the events of the previous day. He couldn't help but hold his head in pain as Naruto's vision faded into black. His vision returned only to be greeted by the sight of the same monstrous fox from yesterday only this time it looked completely healthy compared to its weakened form. " **At last we meet my dear host."** the fox said as hit lowered its head so that it was looking straight at Naruto.

The blond's eyes narrowed when he heard that. "What do you mean by 'host'?" Naruto demanded. The last thing he needed was to be inflicted with some weird parasite. Not to mention how his father would react if he ever found out that he now carried some disease.

The fox laughed at him before smirking. Naruto couldn't help but shake at the feeling of death that was fill the area he found himself in. This feeling was worse than anything Esdeath had ever put out. Unlike Esdeath's cold ruthlessness, this was filled with pain and hatred. " **I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune!"** the fox roared.

Naruto brought his left arm up to protect his eyes from the shockwave before glaring at the fox. "What do you want with me?!" He asked the monster before him who grinned evilly.

" **Simple."** The fox said in a much calmer tone. It's tails waved behind it casually as if the blond before him wasn't much of a threat to it. " **I am one of the oldest and most powerful Danger Beast of this world, I have been around since before this pathetic empire existed. However while my lifespan has exceeded countless millennia, it has waned."** Naruto heard it say to him. It didn't take a genius to notice the bitter tone in his voice when he said that last part.

"What does that have to do with me?" Naruto asked the Kyuubi who growled a bit.

" **The only way for me to survive past this point was to bind myself to a human."** It answered sounding a bit angry about that fact. Naruto couldn't help but sympathise with the fox. It must have been a hard hit to his pride to need rely on someone weaker than you to survive. " **Now this works for both of our advantages. I get to survive a bit longer and in return I will grant you access to my power."** The Kyuubi said as it touched Naruto on the forehead with one of it's claws. The blond felt stronger as red energy flowed into his body.

Naruto took a step back as he looked at his now clawed hands. At the moment he felt like he could fight both his father and Esdeath at the same time and win. "Amazing…" He said in a near whisper. The Kyuubi smirked at the sight of the awed Naruto.

" **So do you accept this deal?"** The Kyuubi said as it held out of it's claws Naruto took a final second to think about it. He knew it was risky but this was his chance to change the empire. This was the power he had been seeking to help create a better world for the people not just the rich. To do what his father was taking too long to do.

"I accept your deal." Naruto said as he gripped the tip of the claw and shook it. His eyes flashed red as more energy flowed into him. The fox grinned as it pulled its claw back away from Naruto. "So could you tell me what kind of powers I would gain from this deal? I already know that I will become far stronger but is there anything else?" The blue eyed teen asked the fox who nodded.

" **As a result of our bonding, you will gain access to my energy which will give a massive boost to your strength and speed putting you on a tier very few ever reach. On top of that my energy rapidly heals injuries even fatal ones like a stab to the heart. Lastly you can use my energy to create attacks."** The fox said to the blond who's eyes widened at what he would be capable of with the power of the fox in him now. " **But be warned, the more of my power you use the more likely it is you will lose control. What you have felt so far has been but a drop of my power, my full power would be enough to destroy anything this empire could throw at us."**

"So if I master your power, I will be strong enough to do anything I want to the empire?" Naruto questioned as he rubbed his chin. "What do you know about the Demon's Extract teigu?" the blond asked the fox whose eyes narrowed on the blond.

" **It was made by the empire under the command of the first emperor, I don't know much about it by the power of the beast use to create it was an annoyance at most to me."** The nine tailed fox said to Naruto who nodded before he felt something shift. " **It seems the wench next to you is waking you."**

And with that Naruto's eyes snapped open in the real world he looked back to see Esdeath looking at him with a bit of concern. The blond yawned as he stood up, "Good morning Esdeath." He said as he walked over to his the door of his bedroom. "Now get out so I can change." He deadpanned.

Esdeath frowned but complied with his request...for now.

"You have a meeting with me. your father, and the Prime Minister in a hour Naruto." She said as she exited his room. Naruto looked at himself in the mirror. Without his armor he could fully see the changes the merger had done to him. While he was always muscular he never had this kind of bulk to him. It wasn't excessive but definitely more than before. His eyes stayed blue but his pupils were now slits like the Kyuubi's.

"I guess they want some kind of explanation." Naruto said out loud as he put on an blue tank top that hugged his body and a pair of black pants with a sword strapped to his hip. Over this he wore a white cloak with a hood hiding the sword from other people. "What should I say Kyuubi?" Naruto asked the fox.

" **Just tell them you got a teigu."** It responded. Naruto nodded since it did make sense. Many of the teigu had been lost or destroyed so it wasn't impossible that he had happen to find one on accident and it was absorbed into his body. " **Just don't tell them about me."** The fox added causing Naruto to nodded and left his room.

Instantly he was hit with a sick feeling that made him a bit woozy. It unlike the pain he had felt before, this was more like disgust at the world around him. As some of the servants walked by he felt differently feelings coming from them. Many of anger or depression, some of the guards had intense feelings of lust when they passed a woman and felt insane. 'Kyuubi what's going on!?' He asked as he fell to his knees. A few of the servants went to help him up which he took.

" **It is one of the powers I forgot to mention."** The fox said casually. " **After so many years I have forgotten some of the less combat oriented abilities I possess."** It said getting a small growl from Naruto which frightened some of the servants who were scared of getting punished. The blond took in a deep breath before he steadied himself and dismissed the servants. " **This power allows you sense the negative emotions in the people around you."**

"Thank you everyone." Naruto said smiling at them kindly. The people who had helped him up smiled along with him and continued to go on with their tasks. Unlike most of the people who lived in the palace he treated them with respect. "Better get to the meeting." Naruto said before sighing. The last thing he wanted to do was meet with the Prime Minister, especially if what Kurama said was correct he needed to prepare himself for whatever was going to happen.

Walking towards the room where he knew the generals and the prime minister usually meet, he could feel the growing feeling of darkness. His eyes turned red for a second as his hatred for the man surfaced for a bit before he suppressed it. 'Calm down Naruto. Don't do something you'll regret in front of your father and Esdeath.' the blond told himself

Naruto knocked on the door and waited for a response from the other side. "Come in Naruto." A voice he recognized as his father's responded. The whiskered teen steeled himself before entering through the double doors to see Esdeath who had now changed into her military uniform. He blushed slightly but pushed it down. Next to her was his father, General Budo was a tall muscular man with spiky blond hair and blue eyes. He wore a dark gray suit of armor with his Teigu Adramelech, white pants and a red cloak. His shoulder guards were notably large and have yellow tomoe markings on them. The man smiled a bit at him, "Son".

"Father." Naruto said with a smile before he walked over to the table where the three were sitting. It must have been killing his father to be in the same room as the Minister considering he held the same detest for him as Naruto did. The only difference was that his father was obsessively loyal to the empire. "I'm assuming that this is about the changes that happened to my body?" the young blond questioned.

"Ah yes Naruto." The Prime Minister Honest said to him. He had to hold in a growl as both him and the Kyuubi felt the darkness in this man's heart. The utter disgust it brought them was almost unbearable. The greed, corruption, the accumulation of all the things he had done hit him full force. Esdeath herself could have sworn her fiance's eyes turned red for a bit when Honest spoke to him. The man was happily eating away at a massive cake, "We were all very scared for your safety Naruto." The man said with false kindness.

"As you can all see I'm fine. It was all a side effect of my new Teigu" Naruto said to them wanting to get out of here as fast as possible. He didn't know how long he could contain his anger in the presence of the Minister. Unfortunately for him it seemed like Honest wasn't finished yet.

"I can see that." He said as he finished devouring his cake. His stomach turned at how much the man at while the people starved and were forced into crime or worse. "However due this development, I'm afraid that we will need to further your involvement in the military against the rebellion." Naruto for some reason didn't like where this was going. "Therefore I'm placing you as General Esdeath's Lieutenant from now on. I'm sure with your father's training and whatever you teigu can use you'll do fine." Honest said much to the ire of his father who stayed silent for now.

"I see." Naruto said frowning. The last thing he wanted was to fight without knowing what he could do with the Kyuubi's power but now it seemed like that was impossible without breaking an order. Naruto turned to leave before he ran into a wall of ice. Surprisingly it didn't feel cold to him like before, he just attributed to the energy in his body now. "What is it Esdeath?" Naruto asked the blue haired general.

"I can't wait to spend more time with you in the future." She said blushing a bit as she wrote something in a little notebook she was keeping in one of the pockets of her uniform. Naruto knew well what that small book was for and at the moment didn't want to know what she was writing in it.

"Same." Naruto said half meaning it. It wasn't that he didn't like her when she was with him, it was that he couldn't stand the way she put little value on people who couldn't protect themselves. The way she led her army made both him and his father feel just a bit of pity for the people who were caught in the middle. With that Naruto left the room and head downstairs where Seryu was waiting for him with an angered expression.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was?!" She yelled as stomped towards him. Naruto could heard the Kyuubi laughing in his head. "Next time you run off like that I'll tie you up in your room." She threatened him only to receive a chuckle from him.

"Hey Seryu." Naruto said stopping her before she could yell at him again. The orange haired girl calmed down a bit waited for him to continue. "Wanna have a quick spar? I recently found a teigu and wanted to test it out before I get deployed with Esdeath." Naruto said catching her attention.

"You get to be on the same army as General Esdeath!" She yelled out with starts in her eyes. It was a known fact that the guard looked up to all of the high ranking officials in the Empire. They were her 'heroes of justice, he couldn't help but scoff at the thought. "Anyways of course I would! Let's go!" She said dragging him off. Esdeath just watched the exchange from afar with a frown scarring her face.

(Training Area)

Naruto stood across from Seryu who was getting ready for their spar. Naruto hadn't changed into the armor he would normally wear since it was now too tight on him and would restrict his movements. Seryu on the other hand was wearing her guard outfit and loading her mechanical body parts with non-lethal ammo to make sure she didn't kill anyone.

"Ready?" Naruto asked as he felt himself power up. Seryu's eyes narrowed on him when she saw his hair grow wilder and his body taking a more beastial appeareance. What really caught her by surprise were the hate filled red eyes that were glaring at her. His body guard smirked and nodded as she got into a stance with a gun coming out of the top of her arm.

"Whenever you are." She answered. Naruto smirked showing his now extended canines. The blond shot towards her far faster than she had expected him to move. "Woah!" She yelled in surprise blocking Naruto's fist with her arms. The ground under her cracked a bit from the pressure behind the attack.

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he was able to feel her true personality. "Take this!" Naruto yelled as he lashed out at her left side with a kick. Seryu flew back from the force behind the attack but managed to land of her feet. Naruto charged again only to be hit in the right arm by one of his opponent's bullets. Normally this would have left a normal person in pain even if the bullets weren't lethal. "Barely felt." Naruto muttered before smirking.

Seeing that Naruto was unaffected by her attack she started to pelt him with her bullets only for them to bounce off his body. Her gun arms eventually ran out of ammo leaving her defenceless as Naruto charged once again. The orange haired guard jumped to the left to avoid a swipe from Naruto's clawed hand only for a dark orange energy to bubble out of Naruto's tail bone and form an arm-like structure that grabbed her leg and threw her into the ground.

Esdeath and Budo who were watching from different angles took notice how little effort the tail had picking up and slamming a mechanically modified woman into a stone floor strong enough to shatter it. The same energy that made up the tail covered over Naruto's body with two ear like extensions on the head. Naruto growled as he felt the anger that the Kyuubi had told him about before. Budo narrowed his eyes on his son as he watched him get on all four as if he were an animal.

Esdeath on the other hand was excited to see what her future husband could do in a battle situation. The killing intent that the blond was giving off was incredible, while it wasn't on the level of hers it was much more than more humans could put out. 'Let's see what you can do Naruto." She thought smiling.

Naruto roared before taking off. Seryu jumped back away from Naruto only for the energy around his hand to extend and slash her in the abdomen. The blond didn't stop there as he pounced toward her. Seryu rolled out of the way of the attack. Her heart was pumping as she touched the place where Naruto had hit her. The armor had been completely torn off and her skin was left with a burn.

"Naruto!" She yelled as she drew her sword and charged at him. The blond grinned darkly as the end of his tail turned into a hand made out of the bubbling energy and caught the blade. The female's eyes widened as her blade was heated enough that it was glowing red. Her mouth opened to reveal a hidden gun that she used to shoot him in the face.

" **Hehehehe"** Naruto laughed the coat covering his body defected the attack. His red eyes glowed maliciously as he walked over to her still on all fours.

"Naruto!" Budo yelled as he jumped down to where Naruto was and slammed his fist into the ground creating a huge shockwave that blew Seryu back a few feet. The younger blond's body went limp after the red energy returned into his body. "What power. I can't imagine what you could do once you learn to control this son." The general said to his now unconscious son. He couldn't help the look of pride in his eyes s he carried Naruto back towards the palace doctor's office.

Esdeath couldn't hold back her smile as well. She couldn't wait for the young blond to join her army and finally being able to spend time with him without him running away. This would be the perfect time to make him love her. Her gaze then turned to Seryu was was picking herself off the floor. A part of her was jealous of the young woman for spending so much time with Naruto. But now she would have all the time she needed.

* * *

Well I hope you all liked it. I got to say that I really enjoy writing these Akame ga Kill and Naruto crossover mostly because I feel like I write stuff and know I'm not taking too much inspiration from other people. Anyways before you guys complain Esdeath is my favorite character from the show can can't wait for the future chapters of both this and Will of Fire.

So please leave a review, follow, and favorite the story it shows me that I didn't fuck up on this. IF you have any questions or concerns please feel free to leave them in the reviews or just PM me.

Later


End file.
